


Safest in His Embrace

by misswildfire



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would his life have meant if he failed in protecting the one thing that mattered? What would happen to his planet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safest in His Embrace

It was his job to be in dangerous situations. Protect the Prince; that was his duty. He was supposed to lay down his life for a man who had become a close friend, if the need ever arose. It wasn’t the thought of dying that scared him, no, he was ready for that, had been ready for years. It was the thought of failing his duty that scared him.

What would his life have meant if he failed in protecting the one thing that mattered? What would happen to his planet? If he survived and the Prince did not…he shoved the thoughts aside, unable to continue the train of thought.

There were other things that scared him as well; the thought of losing one of his brothers-in arms chilled him to the bone even though he knew it was their duty and that they would do it without hesitation, same as he.

The sound of war scared him. It wasn’t so much the sounds themselves, but what they represented: death, destruction, and, betrayal. Loud noises or anything of the sort that he could associate with war and fighting scared him. Sometimes they would trigger horrible memories that would sometimes bleed into nightmarish what ifs. They would leave him trembling in bed, gasping for breath as he tried to make sense of them.

Few things in this world made him feel safe anymore. Seeing his Prince on a daily basis and knowing that he forgave him – it wasn’t been your fault, you were brainwashed, Endymion told him over and over again – despite his betrayal, and that he was alive and well brought him some measure of comfort.

One place he felt the safest really stood out to him; wrapped up in his lovers arms. Zoisite sighed as he fully relaxed into Kunzite embrace. It had been a tiring day and many horrible memories had triggered, but he knew that once he was here, he could relax and nothing would harm him. He truly felt safe.


End file.
